Dooms Day
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Saat sebuah hasil penemuan sang ilmuwan berada di tangan yang salah. Beralibi untuk menyelamatkan namun malah menghancurkan. Nikola Tesla, sang ilmuwan terhebat sepanjang masa namun tidak pernah tercatat di dalam buku-buku sejarah. Author Present Sci-Fi, Factual Research dibumbui Tragedy and Horror scene. Selamat Membaca!
1. Manusia Berhati Iblis

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, Maybe OOC, Typo (s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

.

Saat bumi diambang kehancuran

Saat peradaban akan musnah

.

 **Dooms Day**

Sci-Fi, Factual Research, Tragedy, Horror

.

.

Chapter 1 Manusia Berhati Iblis

.

Badai melanda kawasan pesisir benua terbesar di bumi. Kawasan di Semenanjung Pasifik terlihat porak-poranda akibat Tsunami yang menyapu sebagian besar pesisir pantai Benua Asia. Korban jatuh bergelimpangan, mayat-mayat berserakan memenuhi kawasan pemukiman di pesisir pantai. Membuat pemerintah pusat bak cacing kepanasan menghadapi situasi nan pelik seperti ini.

.

.

 **Gakona, Alaska**

Dia menangis, sendiri, di dalam ruang yang gelap nan pekat. Beberapa botol minuman terlihat kosong setelah diteguknya sampai habis. Kadang kala dia tertawa, merintih, berteriak bagai _mayat hidup_ yang nyata.

Dia gila? Tidak. Dia adalah seorang profesor kenamaan yang mendapat gelar tertinggi dalam peradaban dunia teknologi. Tapi sayang hidupnya tak tenang dalam gelimpangan harta yang mampu membantu setengah orang miskin di dunia.

"Profesor ..."

Seorang pemuda berjas putih mendekatinya, berlari setelah membuka pintu kamar yang gelap dan segera memeriksa keadaannya yang hampir saja tidak sadarkan diri.

"Profesor ..."

Tatapannya sendu melihat Sang Profesor yang seperti kehabisan daya hidup. Saat itu dirinya melihat sesosok orang yang dikaguminya seperti tengah dilanda keputusasaan, napasnya terdengar berat dan terengah di antara jari jemarinya yang gemetaran.

"Eren ..."

"Profesor!"

Pemuda itu berteriak kala melihat Sang Profesor tiba-tiba tumbang di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, hari yang sama selalu terjadi di ruang bawah tanah yang khusus dibuatkan untuk para ilmuwan yang bertugas.

Dua orang ilmuwan muda terlihat memasuki ruang penelitian, mereka berpakaian serba putih dan mengenakan kacamata pelindung.

Salah satu dari keduanya merupakan seorang gadis cantik berperawakan dewasa ditemani seorang pemuda yang akan beranjak dewasa. Mereka adalah Hanji dan Eren yang tiba di ruang penelitian HAARP milik Amerika.

 _High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program_ atau yang disingkat HAARP, merupakan suatu program penelitian gabungan yang dilakukan dan dibiayai oleh Angkatan Udara AS, Angkatan Laut AS, Universitas Alaska dan _Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency_ (DARPA).

Proyek penelitian HAARP dimulai pada tahun 1993. Dan salah satu stasiun bumi HAARP milik Amerika berada di Alaska.

"Eren, apakah Profesor Smith akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanji kepada Eren sebelum memulai pekerjaan. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah mesin miniatur percobaannya berupa tiang-tiang besi yang dialiri arus listrik.

"Aku harap begitu," jawab Eren singkat. Ia tampak mengutak-atik _keyboard_ monitor yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eren, aku pikir Profesor Smith benar-benar depresi saat ini. Terlebih berita yang telah tersebar luas akan buruknya cuaca akhir-akhir ini," lanjut Hanji.

Eren pun terdiam, ia terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil memandangi layar monitor yang tengah di hadapannya.

"Eren ..."

"Hanji, bisakah kau diam?"

"Maksudmu?"

Eren berbalik menghadap ke arah Hanji yang tengah duduk di depan miniatur percobaannya.

"Hanji! Kita di sini mendapat bayaran yang besar untuk program ini, mengapa kau mempertanyakan hal itu?! Cukup nikmati saja uangmu! Karena tidak ada cara lain untuk lepas dari 'mesin pemusnah ini'," tukas Eren.

Hanji pun terdiam, ia kembali memandangi miniatur percobaannya. Ada rasa sesak di dada akibat apa yang timnya lakukan pada umat manusia. Hanya karena uang, semuanya dapat bertekuk lutut tak berdaya.

 _'Aku hanya takut, Eren. Aku takut jika keluargaku di rumah terkena dampak dari apa yang kita perbuat saat ini.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak terasa, jam makan siang pun telah datang. Para ilmuwan dan tim yang bertugas bergantian mengambil jatah makan siangnya di sebuah kantin khusus yang berada di ruang bawah tanah.

Ruang makan siang itu sangat terang tidak gelap seperti yang dibayangkan. Penerangannya begitu memadai sehingga cahaya di ruangan itu terlihat seperti berada di waktu siang.

"Profesor Smith!"

"Ah, Eren."

Eren saat itu tanpa sengaja melihat sang profesor yang baru saja mengambil jatah makan siangnya di kantin khusus para ilmuwan HAARP.

"Profesor ..."

Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Sang Profesor sambil membawa jatah makan siangnya. Betapa senang hati Eren saat mendapati sosok yang dikaguminya telah membaik dari keadaan semalam.

Mereka memulai makan siang bersama di kantin yang sengaja dibuat di ruang bawah tanah. Mengapa seperti itu? Karena sebesar apapun tegangan listrik akan menjadi netral jika sudah masuk ke dalam tanah sehingga para ilmuwan bekerja lebih aman dibanding jika mereka harus melakukannya di atas permukaan bumi.

"Profesor, bolehkan aku duduk di sini?" tanya Eren kepada seorang laki-laki berperawakkan setengah baya.

"Silakan anakku, silakan," sahut sang Profesor Smith sambil tersenyum.

"Prof, bagaimana tentang frekuensi HAARP, apakah dayanya harus dinaikkan lagi?" Eren mencoba membuka percakapan.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Eren, Profesor itu nampak melepas kacamatanya sambil mengeluarkan keluhan.

"Ini sudah tinggi, Eren. Sudah banyak korban jiwa akan mesin ini. Jika dinaikkan lagi, maka aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" cetus Sang Profesor.

"Hm, begitu ya ..." Eren tidak enak hati untuk melanjutkannya.

"Sebenarnya, ada hal yang ingin aku utarakan kepadamu, Eren. Tentang sesuatu yang mengusik hidupku beberapa minggu ini. Bisakah kau datang nanti malam ke kamarku saat semua orang sudah terlelap?" tanya Profesor Smith.

"Hu-um, dengan senang hati, Profesor," sahut Eren disertai senyuman lebarnya.

Smith atau Erwin Smith sudah menganggap Eren seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Smith sudah bekerja bersama tim Eren dua tahun terakhir yang membuat hampir tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Semua peneliti, ilmuwan, dan tim yang mendukung program ini terisolasi dari dunia luar tanpa alat komunikasi sama sekali. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka terpaksa mendekatkan diri satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **11.50 pm waktu Alaska**

Eren dan Smith terlihat duduk di atas lantai yang dilapisi karpet tipis berwarna biru. Mereka bercengkrama sambil meminum secangkir kopi ditemani satu toples biskuit beras. Keduanya tampak menikmati suasana malam yang hening sampai sebuah topik berat terdengar di telinga Eren, membuat pemuda berusia 21 tahun ini nampak terkejut dan sesekali menelan ludanya.

"Kau tahu Eren apa motif dibalik terciptanya program ini?" tanya Sang Profesor yang mengenakan baju tidur berwarna serba putih.

"Sekilas aku mengetahui intinya, Prof. Tapi secara rinci, belum," jawab Eren yang duduk bersila di hadapan Profesor Smith.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya secara rinci namun singkat. Kau sudah tahu apa itu HAARP kan? Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana cara kerja yang sebenarnya?" tanya Profesor Smith.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, selama ini ia bersama tim hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan para profesor kepadanya.

"HAARP menembakkan gelombang radio frekuensi dari yang sangat rendah hingga yang sangat tinggi ke atas atmosfer. Salah satu efeknya akan mempengaruhi ionosfer dan stratosfer menjadi hangat, menciptakan awan dan merubah iklim dunia.

"Jika diubah dengan frekuensi lainnya, maka gelombang radio frekuensi tersebut dapat terpantul oleh ionosfer dan kembali lagi ke Bumi untuk menciptakan gempa bumi atau bahkan dapat mempengaruhi pikiran manusia. Dan masih ada beberapa kemampuan HAARP lainnya," tukas Smith kepada Eren.

"Apakah ... apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pembantahan bumi bulat, Profesor?" Eren mengingat teori Flat Earth yang sempat _b_ _ooming_ beberapa waktu lalu.

Smith tersenyum kecil kemudian meneguk secangkir kopi yang hampir habis.

"Profesor, apa selama ini kita dibodohi?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Eren, sebenarnya persepsi itu tergantung bagaimana kita menanggapinya. Jika kita bertahan dan berani memperjuangkan maka kebenaran akan segera terungkap," lanjut Smith kepada Eren.

"Begitu ya ..." Eren terlihat berfikir.

"Kau tahu, Eren. Salah satu stasiun HAARP terdapat di sini (Gakona, Alaska) yang terdiri dari 360 antena. Masing-masing antena menghasilkan daya pancar minimal sebesar 10.000 watt. Dan jika semua antena ini dinyalakan secara bersama-sama, maka akan menghasilkan 3,6 juta watt hingga milyaran watt.

"Gelombang radio tersebut dipancarkan ke atas, ke lapisan luar atmosfir. Efeknya akan membuat atmosfer lapisan teratas menjadi hangat dan dapat membuat awan," Smith mulai melanjutkan perbincangannya.

 _"I see,_ Prof ..."

"Tujuan utama penelitian ini adalah untuk mempelajari lebih jauh lapisan ionosfer dan untuk menyelidiki potensi pengembangan teknologi ionospheric untuk komunikasi radio dan keperluan keamanan negara, misalnya deteksi rudal." Smith terlihat mengambil sebuah kertas lalu menggambarkan sesuatu.

"Selain itu, tujuannya juga agar dapat membuat pesawat terbang musuh jatuh atau satelit tak berfungsi. Namun masih banyak kemampuan lainnya yang tak disangka dan membuat mata mendelik!" Profesor Smith mulai membuat Eren sedikit merasa takut.

"Jadi, ini mengembangkan penemuan Nikola Tesla, Prof?" tanya Eren meminta pernyataan.

Smith pun tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu kiri Eren.

"Yah, seorang ilmuwan yang tidak pernah tercatat oleh sejarah tapi mampu menemukan senjata pemusnah massal, dan sekarang ... berada di tangan yang salah."

"Profesor ..."

Smith lalu bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri membelakangi Eren.

"Andai saja keluargaku tidak terancam, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hal ini, Eren." Smith berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Profesor ..."

"Empat tahun lamanya aku hanya dapat mendengar suara mereka, dan itupun hanya setahun sekali untuk memastikan jika mereka baik-baik saja ..." Smith mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Eren pun berdiri mendekati Smith.

"Prof, bersabarlah ..."

"Semoga saja mereka tidak membunuhku setelah program ini selesai dan mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku." Smith mulai menitikkan air mata.

Entah mengapa malam yang hening itu berubah menjadi sendu dan pilu saat Smith mulai menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Profesor ..."

Sebagai pemuda yang mengagumi kejeniusan Smith di bidang teknologi kelistrikan, tentunya membuat Eren ikut merasakan betapa dalam kerinduan Smith terhadap keluarganya di rumah. Tapi sayang, pekerjaan memaksa diri untuk meninggalkan momen-momen kebersamaan bersama keluarga tercinta.

Erwin Smith adalah seorang ilmuwan Peraih Penghargaan Nobel untuk teknologi di bidang kelistrikan selama tiga dekade lamanya.

.

.

.

Lusa kemudian, di ruang kendali bawah tanah. Terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah bersiap di posisinya masing-masing untuk segera memulai pekerjaannya. Mereka terdiri dari satu orang koordinator tim dan sepuluh orang awak tim.

"Ok semuanya bersiap di posisi masing-masing!" Hanji meminta kepada seluruh tim yang terlibat untuk bersiap-siap menyalakan mesin pengubah cuaca.

Mereka akan segera melaksanakan perintah dari _The Manager._

"Siap!" seru para awak tim.

"Dimulai hitungan mundur, kita nyalakan bersama-sama," ucap Hanji kepada sepuluh personil timnya.

"3 ... 2 ... 1!"

Mesin itu dinyalakan, aliran listrik segera mengalir ke atas tiang-tiang antena HAARP, menembak ke lapisan atmosfer dalam hitungan cepat dan akhirnya _'mesin pemusnah massal'_ itupun mulai bekerja.

Semenjak penemuan frekuensi rendah dan kemudian digunakan juga untuk frekuensi tinggi dengan _"menembak_ " atmosfer, maka HAARP otomatis dapat digunakan juga untuk kepentingan lainnya.

Dengan teknologi mutakhir sebagai senjata masa depan, HAARP dapat pula digunakan sebagai mengubah keadaan atmosfer, membuat efek iklim dan cuaca suatu wilayah menjadi : kekekeringan, hujan, banjir, bersalju, angin kencang, tornado bahkan badai dan topan. Membuat efek suatu wilayah menjadi diguncang gempa bumi dan efek gempa bisa membuat Tsunami.

HAARP juga dapat mempengaruhi pemikiran dan perilaku manusia di suatu daerah, wilayah, bangsa ataupun negara. Mereka akan menjadi brutal, kasar, pembunuh dan _psycopat_ alias gila. Dan mungkin masih banyak lagi kemampuan lainnya, termasuk untuk membuat pesawat jatuh atau satelit tak berfungsi.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah pekerjaan itu selesai, terlihat di sebuah ruangan gelap tiga orang manusia menyilangkan kakinya ke atas meja, mereka berpakaian sangat formal, rapi dan berdasi, sambil meneguk beberapa gelas anggur kualitas dunia.

"Lihat! Asia Timur sudah mulai terkena angin tornado," ucap orang pertama.

"Hahahahaha, sebentar lagi mereka akan merangkak mengemis bala bantuan kepada kita," sahut orang kedua.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang melihat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan akibat cuaca ekstrem yang sengaja kita buat ini, hahahahaha ..."

Tiga orang manusia berhati iblis itu terlihat tertawa saat menonton sebuah berita yang disiarkan langsung oleh salah satu stasiun televisi dunia.

"Kita hanya orang-orang minoritas yang mampu mengendalikan dunia. Bukankah mereka itu bodoh, Saudaraku?" tanya orang pertama kepada dua orang temannya.

"Mereka sebenarnya tidak bodoh, hanya saja mudah terprovokasi dan dipecah-belah. Secara jumlah kita kalah telak, tapi secara otak ... mereka sama saja dengan tong kosong." Senyuman kemenangan terlihat di wajah orang kedua.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terus pecah belah mereka, maka kita akan semakin kaya."

"Hahahahahaha ..."

Mereka terus tertawa, tidak perduli akan penderitaan orang lain, mereka hanya mempunyai satu tujuan yang sudah sejak lama nenek moyang mereka tanamkan.

 _ **"New World Order"**_

.

.

.

 **China, pukul 9.30 am.**

"Aaaaaaa! Tolong!"

Teriakan histeris terdengar di pesisir pantai timur China. Gempa berkekuatan 9,6 skala richter mengguncang bumi. Banyak ibu berlarian sambil mengendong bayinya menuju puncak bukit saat gelombang ombak setinggi 15 meter menggulung mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ibu ... ibu ..."

Banyak anak-anak yang kehilangan ibunya, mereka terlihat terdiam sambil menangis tanpa peduli ombak yang menggulung cepat mendekati mereka.

"Cepat! Cepat!"

"Lari! Lari ke atas bukit!"

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar di seluruh kawasan pesisir pantai timur China saat gempa itu terjadi. Yang mana gempa itu menyebabkan gelombang Tsunami di antara cuaca yang mendung, seakan sang surya enggan menjadi saksi atas tragedi maut yang akan segera menimpah penduduk pesisir pantai.

"Anakku!"

Sang ibu hanya dapat pasrah saat terpisah dengan anaknya, seberapa kuat dia berteriak tidak akan terdengar kala sang ombak sudah semakin mendekat.

Dan ombak maut itupun datang...

"Ibu ...!"

"Lari sebisamu! Cepat!"

Teriakan itu hampir tak terdengar kala ombak dengan ganasnya menerjang pesisir pantai.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

"Aaaaaaaa!"

 **BRUUSSSSSSHHHHHH**

Mereka yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri akhirnya tersapu ombak, sebagian masih berusaha berenang dan sebagian lainnya tenggelam. Jasad-jasad itupun akhirnya terbawa arus sang ombak yang lapar akan nyawa manusia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Keterangan :

\- Atmosfer adalah lapisan gas yang melingkupi sebuah planet, termasuk bumi, dari permukaan planet tersebut sampai jauh di luar angkasa. Di Bumi, atmosfer terdapat dari ketinggian 0 km di atas permukaan tanah, sampai dengan sekitar 560 km dari atas permukaan Bumi.

\- Frekuensi adalah ukuran jumlah putaran ulang per peristiwa dalam satuan detik dengan satuan Hz.

\- Ionosfer adalah bagian atmosfer yang terionisasi oleh radiasi matahari. Lapisan ini berperan penting bagi keelektrikan atmosfer dan membentuk batas dalam lapisan magnetosfer. Fungsi utamanya, di antara fungsi-fungsi yang dimilikinya, adalah mempengaruhi rambatan radio ke tempat-tempat yang jauh di muka bumi.

\- Stratosfer adalah lapisan kedua dari atmosfer bumi, terletak di atas troposfer dan di bawah mesosfer. Ketebalannya sekitar 15-55 km. Di lapisan ini terdapat lapisan ozon yang terbentuk pada ketinggian 20 km.


	2. Rahasia yang Terungkap

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, Maybe OOC, Typo (s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

.

Saat bumi diambang kehancuran

Saat peradaban akan musnah

.

 **Dooms Day**

Sci-Fi, Factual Research, Tragedy, Horror

.

.

Chapter 2 Rahasia yang Terungkap

.

Di berbagai belahan dunia sedang terjadi badai, hujan tanpa henti dan juga petir yang menyambar-nyambar seakan haus akan mangsa.

Banyak para penduduk yang ketakutan akan cuaca ekstrem tersebut, tapi tidak dengan seorang saintis muda yang bernama Jean Killstein. Ia melakukan beberapa percobaan kecil di laboratorium miliknya dan didapati jika perubahan cuaca yang terjadi karena gelombang elektromagnetik yang tidak murni alias dikendalikan.

"Aku akan pergi ke Alaska," kata Jean kepada Mikasa sang kekasih. Ia duduk di samping kekasih yang sedang menonton berita di Televisi.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," jawab sang kekasih.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya, cuaca di dekat kutub sangat dingin. Lagipula, aku akan meminta Armin untuk menemani dan mengurus surat menyurat agar dapat segera pergi ke sana," sahut Jean.

Mereka berdua tengah berbincang di depan perapian, mencoba menghangatkan diri dari keadaan di luar rumah yang begitu dingin akibat saju yang turun tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tapi aku yang khawatir, Jean!" bentak Mikasa yang terlihat cemas.

Jean pun beranjak dari duduknya, ia menuju dapur lalu mengambil sebotol bir dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Jean berusaha meyakinkan Mikasa.

"Tapi Jean, aku sedang-"

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tolong hargai keputusanku."

Mikasa memegangi perutnya, ia merasa sedih karena sang kekasih tidak ingin mendengarkan penuturannya. Ia hanya dapat berdoa agar sang kekasih dapat selamat dari _mara bahaya_ yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian...**

Waktupun terus berlalu, Jean bersama Armin Arlelt berangkat menuju Alaska untuk menemui seorang teman sekaligus mentor yang tinggal di sana, Rivaille atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Levi.

Dalam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat terbang itu, Jean tidak henti-hentinya memainkan laptop pribadinya.

"Aku yakin jika gelombang maut itu berada di pusat operasionalisasi HAARP yang letaknya di sebuah fasilitas milik Angkatan Udara AS dekat Gakona, Alaska." Jean benar-benar menggebu-gebu untuk segera mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

 _"HAARP Research Station?"_ tanya Armin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, tepat pada kordinat: 62°23′32.8″ bujur timur dan 145°09′02.8″ bujur barat," cetus Jean.

"Kau begitu yakin sekali, Jean," sahut Armin.

"Tentu, aku sudah melakukan penelitian tentang hal ini selama satu bulan penuh. Dan kudapati jika memang mesin perubah cuaca itulah yang menyebabkan badai tornado di sekitar dataran Texas." Jean menjelaskan kepada Armin hasil penelitiannya.

"Tapi yang aku heran, mengapa pemerintah AS berupaya untuk 'menyakiti' penduduknya sendiri dengan mesin itu?" Armin berfikir, memegang dagu dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Hah, semua karena ulah politik yang kejam. Kau tau, Armin. Percobaan terpenting dalam penelitian HAARP adalah _Ionospheric Research Instrument (IRI)_ , yaitu suatu radio pemancar frekuensi sangat rendah namun berdaya tinggi.

Cara kerja HAARP adalah memancarkan frekuensi sangat rendah / _very low frekuensi (VLF)_ berdaya tinggi (jutaan watt) ke atmosfer. Tapi, karena metode ini berhasil, lama-kelamaan ilmu di bidang frekuensi mulai dicoba untuk frekuensi-frekuensi lainnya, termasuk frekuensi tinggi atau _High Frequency (HF)._

Dan perlu diingat bahwa frekuensi tinggi (ke atas) sangatlah lebar, masih banyak frekuensi-frekuensi selanjutnya. Yang mana setelah dicoba, maka hasilnya mencengangkan dan sangat menakutkan!" Jean memaparkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu untuk memecahkan masalah ini." Armin menyetujui jika akan menemani Jean kemana pun ia pergi. Karena Armin mulai penasaran dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam penerbangan telah mereka lalui. Saat ini keduanya telah sampai pada tujuan dengan selamat dan tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

Mereka terlihat disambut oleh seseorang pria paruh baya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi akan kejeniusannya, Levi.

"Selamat datang para pemuda harapan bangsa. Senang kalian datang." Seorang pria paruh baya tampak masih sangat segar bugar di hadapan Armin dan Jean.

"Kami berterima kasih atas sambutannya, Profesor Levi." Jean dan Armin mengajak sang profesor berjabat tangan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, silakan masuk di rumah tua ini." Levi mempersilahkan keduanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bernuansa klasik.

"Mau minum apa, atau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru di saat cuaca yang sedang tak menentu ini?" Levi menawarkan.

"Apa saja, Prof. Asal jangan yang memabukkan," sahut Armin.

"Ahahahaha, kalian bisa saja." Sang Profesor lalu mengambilkan sebotol wine untuk disediakan di meja ruang tamunya.

"Mari kita minum anak-anak." Levi begitu bersahabat dengan siapapun yang singgah di rumahnya. Ia terkenal hangat dan juga _low profile_ di mata para saintis muda.

"Jadi, Profesor memutuskan untuk pensiun dini?" Jean memulai pembicaraannya.

Levi duduk di hadapan keduanya, ia menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas, meneguknya lalu mulai menceritakan apa yang menganjal selama ini.

"Ya, aku pikir ini lebih baik. Setelah hasil risetku disalahgunakan," sahut Levi.

"Maksudnya, Prof?"

"HAARP begitu membuatku semakin berdosa. Karena alat itu sekarang aku menjadi sendiri. Istri dan anak-anakku terkena kanker kulit akibat paparan dari gelombang elektromagnetik yang mesin itu pancarkan.

Percuma mempunyai banyak uang jika keluarga diserang penyakit yang belum ada obatnya. Dan saat ini aku hanya dapat menyesalinya," ujar Levi sambil terus meneguk _wine_ -nya.

"Sebegitu besarkah dampaknya, Prof?" Jean bertanya.

"Tidak hanya itu, HAARP juga dapat mengubah keadaan atmosfer," jawab Levi.

"Maksudnya, Prof?" tanya Jean lagi.

Levi kemudian mengambil laptop pribadinya dan memperlihatkan kepada Jean dan Armin tentang cara mesin HAARP mempengaruhi atmosfer.

"Dengan pancaran HAARP menggunakan frekuensi tinggi (HF) akan berfungsi untuk mengubah cuaca dengan mengkondensasikan atau mengembunkan udara, salah-satunya adalah untuk membuat awan.

Untuk frekuensi HF melalui antena lalu "ditembakkan" ke atas, kearah lapisan stratosfer dan ionosfer yang berada di atmosfer bagian atas. Cara ini membuat lapisan atmosfer kondisinya menjadi lebih hangat dan dapat menghasilkan butiran-butiran air yang nantinya akan menjadi awan-awan hujan."

Levi mulai menjelaskan, karena ia sudah mengetahui akan maksud kedatangan kedua tamunya.

"Banyak-sedikitnya awan yang tercipta tergantung dari cepat-lambatnya HAARP diaktifkan dan juga seberapa besar arus listrik yang mengalir serta kuatnya tegangan untuk menentukan besaran _h_ _ertz_ yang ditembakkan ke lapisan atas atmosfer.

Selama ada angin, maka akan tercipta awan lurus panjang dan kadang berbentuk ular. Begitu panjangnya awan berisi butiran air ini hingga mengelilingi Bumi. Saintis menyebutnya seperti "sungai diangkasa".

Awan-awan ini akan bisa menjadikan curah hujan biasa, hujan lebat hingga topan dan badai. Namun awan juga dapat diciptakan hanya agar terhalangnya sinar matahari yang menuju bumi dan menyebabkan bumi lebih dingin atau malah lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Saat HAARP diaktifkan, gelombang radio berjuta/milyar watt diarahkan ke lapisan atas atmosfer agar menjadi awan."

Levi menjelaskannya dengan sangat singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Ja-jadi ..." Jean tidak percaya akan penuturan sang penemu mesin perubah cuaca tersebut.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, radio Frekuensi _(Radio Wave)_ dapat menciptakan gempa. HAARP juga dapat pula menciptakan gempa dengan menembakkan frekuensi ke arah yang sama, angkasa. Teknologi ini semakin berkembang sejak tahun 60-70an. Rusia dan Cina juga termasuk yang lebih dulu memiliki teknologi HAARP ini." Levi menuturkan.

"Lalu, Prof?" Jean begitu penasaran.

"Frekuensi demi frekuensi dicoba mulai dari yang terendah VLF, LF hingga frekuensi tinggi HF, UHF, serta lainnya. Cara menciptakan gemba bumi adalah sama, frekuensi tetap ditembakkan ke atmosfer lalu memantul kembali ke bumi."

Levi menjelaskan sambil memutar video percobaan di laptop pribadinya.

"Gelombang radio tersebut kemudian dapat masuk ke tanah hingga ke kerak bumi. Bahkan kekuatan gelombang HAARP bisa menembus mantel bumi lebih jauh dari dalamnya samudera. Akibat efek dan cara itu maka kepadatan dan materi di dalam tanah di wilayah tersebut akan terguncang. Apalagi jika di wilayah itu memang terletak di patahan yang tak stabil.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Terjadi gempa! Maka beberapa gempa di laut juga dapat memicu Tsunami!" Levi blak-blakan atas mesin ciptaannya itu.

"Bagaimana cara membuktikannya, Prof?" Armin bertanya.

Levi kemudian mengajak keduanya memasuki sebuah ruang eksperimen pribadinya. Ia lalu membuat simulasi sederhana, yaitu dengan sebuah maket miniatur kota yang komplit dengan rumah-rumah, bebatuan, pohon hutan, bukit dan lainnya.

Untuk membuktikan bahwa frekuensi sangat rendah dapat memicu gempa, ia menggunakan pengeras suara rendah untuk bass, yaitu _sub-woofer_ yang diletakkan agak jauh dari maket kota miniatur tersebut.

Setelah _sub-woofer_ dinyalakan, tiada suara yang terdengar oleh manusia. Hanya membran sekeliling/di pinggir dari _sub-woofer_ tersebut yang bergerak maju-mundur dengan hebat.

"Prof, ini ..."

Baik Jean maupun Armin tidak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat. Maket miniatur kota itu berantakkan tak terelakkan lagi.

"Pada HAARP untuk memicu gempa, cukup memancarkan "frekuensi sangat rendah" tersebut keatas ionosfer. Lalu ionosfer akan memantul turun kembali ke permukaan bumi, mirip gelombang radio SW. Pada saat terpantul kembali di suatu tempat di muka Bumi itulah, frekuensi sangat rendah itu tetap menerobos masuk ke dalam kerak bumi dan menggetarkannya, maka gempa bumi akan terjadi."

Levi berhasil menjelaskan dampak dahsyat dari mesin penemuannya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika penemuanku akan disalahgunakan. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal..." Levi menyesali kepintarannya yang telah membuat ribuan nyawa melayang. Ia tampak menitikkan air mata.

"Prof, maafkan kami." Jean dan Armin lebih mendekat ke arah Profesor Levi yang tiba-tiba bersedih saat terkenang akan keluarganya.

"Tak apa, mungkin aku hanya perlu beristirahat," ucapnya dalam sedih.

Mereka akhirnya mencoba menghibur sang profesor dengan berbagai macam lelucon agar sang profesor tidak bersedih lagi.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi telah datang untuk menyinari bumi. Setelah beristirahat, keduanya tampak bersemangat di pagi hari yang nampak berawan namun terasa hangat.

Jean menemukan sesuatu yang baru, ternyata HAARP juga dapat mempengaruhi pikiran dan perilaku manusia.

"Jadi, Frekuensi Sangat Rendah (VLF) dapat menggerakkan lempeng bumi yang tidak stabil. Bahkan dapat mempengaruhi otak manusia dan menjadikannya perilaku manusia tersebut menjadi tidak logis pada suatu kawasan. Hah yang benar saja?!"

Jean mengutak-atik _keyboard_ laptopnya dan mencari tahu sendiri akan kebenaran hal itu.

"Efek dari frekuensi sangat rendah terhadap otak dapat bermacam-macam. Mulai dari tak bersemangat, berhalusinasi, tidak logis, mudah terpengaruh bahkan hingga menjadi _agresif_ dan gila."

Ia membaca hasil penelitian profesor Levi dengan perlahan-lahan, mencoba mencari tahu lebih lanjut dampak apa yang terjadi akibat mesin perubah cuaca tersebut.

"Dengan adanya frekuensi HAARP yang disamakan dengan gelombang otak, maka akan terjadi keributan di suatu wilayah tertentu, pemberontakan, kudeta, perang dan berdampak sosial lainnya."

Jean tertegun, berusaha memaknai kalimat yang ia baca.

"Hei, Jean!" sapa Armin sambil membawakan secangkir kopi untuk sang teman.

"Armin, jangan-jangan ..."

"Jangan-jangan apa, Jean?!" Armin yang baru datang itu tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan frekuensi sangat rendah dipakai oleh negara-negara 'koboy' yang maju untuk mengatur dunia dengan satu komando atau yang bisa kita sebut **New World Order**."

Jane benar-benar yakin akan persepsinya.

"Kau yakin, Jane?!" Armin masih tak percaya.

"Disinyalir, teknologi ini dikembangkan saat manusia ingin mengetahui apa itu 'hantu'. Dan menurut ilmu pengetahuan, ternyata hantu adalah halusinasi manusia dikala otak terkena gelombang frekuensi sangat rendah. Hantu menurut ilmu pengetahuan dapat terlihat jika otak terkena frekuensi sangat rendah." Jean menjelaskan.

"Kau gila!"

"Mereka yang gila!" Jean tidak mau kalah.

"Hah, kita belum punya bukti yang kuat untuk menggugat hal ini, Jean." Armin tampak cemas dengan keingintahuan sang teman yang sangat berambisi itu.

"Armin, saat ini telah terjadi _distorsi_ informasi oleh indera manusia. Selama info itu dikirim oleh otak yang telah terkena frekuensi sangat rendah tersebut lalu diterima indera manusia, maka hasilnya akan berbeda. Manusia dapat melihat yang tiada, mendengar yang tiada dan merasakan yang sebenarnya juga tiada, namun semua seakan-akan ada. Mirip teknologi HAARP!

HAARP juga dapat melawan sifat alam yang alamiah, seperti gempa yang dapat terjadi di daerah yang jarang sekali terjadi gempa dimana tidak ada gunung dan jauh dari pinggir lempeng samudera atau benua. Salah satunya adalah gempa yang baru-baru ini terjadi di pantai timur Amerika yang tidak pernah gempa, namun titik _episentrum_ ada disana.

HAARP memang hebat, namun jika berada di tangan pihak yang 'gila' akan menjadikannya tidak lagi _lucu_."

Jean tampak mengusap kepalanya sendiri, merasa kesal dan juga prihatin atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Levi?" tanya Armin.

"Ya, itu benar. Saatnya kita bergerak, Armin. Kita akan memusnahkan mesin pemusnah massal itu!" Jean benar-benar bertekad bulat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Armin yang tak yakin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Jean ingin segera menghentikan mesin pemusnah massal yang banyak memakan korban jiwa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

\- Episentrum/Episenter adalah titik di permukaan bumi yang berada tepat di atas atau di bawah kejadian lokal yang mempengaruhi permukaan bumi. Episenter terletak di atas permukaan bumi, di atas lokasi gempa.

\- VLF (Very Low Frekuensi)

\- LF (Low Frekuensi)

\- HF (High Frekuensi)

\- UHF (Ultra High Frekuensi)


	3. Teori Konspirasi

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, Maybe OOC, Typo (s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

.

Saat bumi diambang kehancuran

Saat peradaban akan musnah

.

 **Dooms Day**

Sci-Fi, Factual Research, Tragedy, Horror

.

.

Chapter 3 Teori Konspirasi

.

Malam hari begitu dingin hingga menusuk sampai ke sendi-sendi tulang. Jean, terlihat sedang menggali sesuatu bersama Armin. Ia membuat sebuah terowongan kecil berdasarkan instruksi dari Levi. Ya, Levi yang merupakan mantan ilmuwan HAARP memberi petunjuk kepada Jean untuk membuat sebuah terowongan yang menembus hingga ke atap kamar Smith.

Ia terus menggali dan terus menggali, cukup lama hingga memakan waktu hampir tiga minggu lamanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah terowongan itu telah selesai digali. Jean mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menculik Smith dari kamar bawah tanah tempat di mana sang profesor berada. Menggunakan alat deteksi muktahir buatan Levi, tak sulit bagi Jean untuk menemukan keberadaan Smith yang kala itu tengah tertidur. Sementara Armin menunggu di depan pintu masuk terowongan.

 **TAP!**

Jean membius Smith dengan sapu tangan yang telah ia beri obat bius dosis tinggi sehingga membuat Smith tertidur lebih panjang. Dan alhasil, penculikan itupun berhasil dilakukan.

.

.

.

 **Alaska, 05.30 am.**

Cahaya mentari mulai tampak di aurora langit. Terasa hangat di wilayah dingin seperti Alaska.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah penculikan itu berhasil dilakukan, Jean segera menyiapkan sesuatu bersama Armin, tentunya atas persetujuan Levi.

Di sana, di sebuah gudang bawah tanah, terlihat Smith yang mulai membuka kedua matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia di kala melihat dirinya tengah terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu.

 _'Ada apa ini?'_

Ia merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitar, begitu gelap hanya penerangan dari lampu yang bisa menerangi seisi ruangan tempat di mana ia berada.

"Selamat datang, Kawanku."

Tak lama, terdengar suara seseorang yang membuka pintu gudang bawah tanah. Dan didapati jika sebuah reuni kecil sedang berlangsung. Sosok pria itu muncul lalu menghidupkan lampu gudang.

"Levi, kaukah-"

Smith tahu benar jika suara itu tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"Maaf harus membuatmu terlihat seperti buronan seperti ini, Sobat."

Pria itu memang benar Levi, ia datang sambil membawakan _sandwich_ yang telah diiris kecil-kecil untuk Smith.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Smith sepertinya marah kepada Levi atas apa yang dirinya terima kala ini.

"Maaf, tapi ..."

"Aku yang melakukannya!"

Tiba-tiba Jean datang diikuti Armin di belakangnya. Ia tampak membawa beberapa peralatan.

"Di mana aku?"

Smith mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tali yang mengikat tubuhnya begitu kuat hingga tenaganya tidak mampu untuk melepaskan diri.

"Santai, Kawan. Anak-anak ini hanya ingin meminta kejelasanmu. Tapi, sebaiknya kau sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu." Levi mulai menyuapi Smith.

Levi dan Smith merupakan dua orang _rival_ yang telah lama bersaing dalam ilmu teknologi. Tapi, dedikasi dan rasa ingin tahu Levi begitu besar hingga ia mampu menemukan sebuah alat pemusnah massal melalui percobaan-percobaan miliknya sendiri. Sedang Smith, ia merupakan seorang kutu buku yang akhirnya mengikuti jejak Levi.

Levi lebih banyak melakukan praktek daripada teori, sedang Smith lebih menyukai teori daripada praktek. Tetapi akhirnya Smith mengikuti jejak Levi, bahkan lebih pintar daripada Levi karena Smith sudah paham benar teorinya.

"Apa ini beracun untukku?"

Smith khawatir dengan makanan yang akan disuapi oleh Levi.

"Tenang, Kawan. Kau bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya," cetus Levi meyakinkan.

Sementara Jean dibantu Armin mempersiapkan peralatannya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Jean masih menahan Smith, ia ingin bertanya banyak tentang HAARP yang sebenarnya dan sudah sejauh mana efek mesin tersebut hingga saat ini.

Atas permintaan Levi, Smith akhirnya dapat duduk lebih santai walaupun masih berada di dalam gudang bawah tanah. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak terikat lagi di kursi yang membelenggunya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu, Profesor Smith. Tolong dijawab sejujur-jujurnya," kata Jean.

Smith hanya mengangguk, sementara Levi masih setia duduk di samping Smith untuk memberikan kenyamanan jika tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan.

"Prof, apakah hanya Amerika Serikat saja yang membuat HAARP ini?"

Jean mulai serius, ia memasang kamera video untuk merekam sesi tanya jawab mereka. Tentunya hanya menyorot ke arah Smith, sedang Jean, Levi maupun Armin tidak ikut terekam.

Smith terlihat duduk di kursi yang lebih empuk, ia dapat menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan baik ke belakang kursi, tidak sakit seperti sebelumnya. Namun, ia harus menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang diajukan Jean dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Baik, aku akan menjawabnya."

Walaupun dengan rasa terpaksa, akhirnya Smith bersedia menjawab pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Jean. Tentunya tidak lepas dari bujukan sang kawan lama, Levi.

"Bukan hanya Amerika saja yang membuat HAARP, Jean. Tapi jauh sebelum ini, Uni Soviet sudah membuatnya puluhan tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja caranya berbeda dengan apa yang Amerika lakukan." Smith mulai menceritakan kebenaran itu.

"Maksudmu?" Jean bertanya dengan amat serius.

"Uni Soviet telah membuat HAARP dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang sekarang. Yaitu dengan menembakkan frekuensi rendah langsung ke tanah, bukan ke angkasa untuk membuat gempa. Mereka menggunakan dua pipa yang masing-masing berdiameter sekitar 5 meter. Selongsong pipa besar itu berketinggian sekitar 10 meter dan masing-masing pipa dapat diangkut di atas truk kontainer, jadi mirip dengan membawa rudal balistik/roket." Smith mulai memaparkan.

"Apakah ini ajang adu kekuatan antara blok barat dan blok timur?" tanya Jean lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengetahui secara jelas. Tapi besar kemungkinan mereka melakukannya untuk unjuk kekuatan," jawab Smith.

"Jadi?"

"Cara pengunaan HAARP milik Uni Soviet yaitu dengan meletakkannya secara vertikal, lalu lubang yang mengeluarkan frekuensi rendah itu di arahkan ke tanah kemudian barulah frekuensi rendah dinyalakan. Hanya seperti itu, Jean." Smith menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Berapa besar daya kekuatannya?" tanya Jean lagi.

"HAARP pertama ini dapat menimbulkan gempa hanya dalam radius sekitar satu kilometer. Namun, pada saat Uni Soviet terkena dampak krisis ekonomi dan politik, teknologi dan kendaraan serta perlengkapannya semua dijual oleh Uni Soviet kepada Amerika. Sejak itulah Amerika menyempurnakan teknologi HAARP tersebut. Dan Antena HAARP pertama milik Uni Soviet itu dijuluki _Woodpecker_ oleh pihak Amerika.

" _Woodpecker_?"

"Ya, dijuluki 'burung pelatuk' karena frekuensi yang dipancarkan oleh HAARP milik Uni Soviet itu terdengar seperti burung pelatuk yang sedang mematuk secara terus-menerus," cetus Smith.

"Apakah ada dalang dari semua ini, Prof?" Armin ikut bertanya.

"Anggota ... _New World Order_ adalah _Manager_ dari semua ini." Smith seperti ragu-ragu saat mengucapkan kata itu.

"Apa?!"

" _New World Order_?"

Baik Jean dan Armin tidak menyangka jika dalang dari mesin pemusnah massal ini adalah kelompok minoritas dunia.

"Sudahlah, Nak. Aku sudah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya kepada kalian. Jika Illuminati, Freemason, Skull & Bone dan para Mansonic lainnya yang telah mengambil bagian dari pekerjaan ini. Maka dari itu aku mengundurkan diri." Levi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Sekarang sudah jelas, tolong kembalikan Smith ke tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," ucap Levi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Dan untukmu, Smith. Tolong renungkan kembali pekerjaan ini. Terima kasih."

Levi kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ketiganya. Ia rasa semua hal tentang HAARP sudah jelas dan selesai.

"Jean ..." Armin menegur Jean sambil menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Baiklah," sahut Jean mengiyakan.

Levi berpesan kepada Jean dan Armin untuk segera mengembalikan Smith ke tempat asalnya. Alhasil Jean hanya dapat menuruti permintaan Levi sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sebelumnya telah mereka sepakati.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jean dan Armin mencoba mencari tahu di mana saja letak HAARP melalui satelit. Ternyata hanya terdapat sembilan HAARP yang dapat mereka temukan dari tempat berbeda. Seperti di India, Japan, Norwegia, Peru, Puerto Rico, Scotland, Soviet, USA dan Alaska. Kesemua stasiun HAARP itu adalah milik Amerika Serikat.

Sementara di lain tempat, Smith yang sudah kembali ke asalnya terlihat gelisah karena perasaan berdosa yang semakin menghantuinya saat itu. Rasanya ia ingin segera mengakhiri kepahitan ini.

Ia duduk termenung di ruang kendali sambil menatap miniatur HAARP. Dirinya kala itu terlihat seperti tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup, memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dapat terlepas dari belenggu ini. Terlebih perkataan Jean yang sangat mengguncang jiwanya saat itu.

.

.

.

 _Smith terdiam di kala Jean melampiaskan amarah yang memuncak._

 _"Kau tahu, jika selama ini ulah politik telah menghancurkan dunia secara kejam. Apa kau tahu itu?!"_

 _Jean mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada Smith._

 _"Jean, tolong-"_

 _Armin berusaha meredakan emosi Jean._

 _"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Armin! Sudah berapa juta nyawa melayang karena mesin ini. Katakan padaku! Apakah banjir besar di Missouri tahun 2011 hanyalah alibi untuk ini semua?!"_

 _Jane memotong ucapan Armin, ia bertanya kepada Smith sambil memegang kedua pundak sang profesor._

 _Seperti yang diketahui jika Amerika telah dilanda banjir sebanyak 18 kali dalam kurun waktu 2011-2018. Tentunya menimbulkan persepsi baru jika benar HAARP adalah kepunyaan Amerika, pastinya mereka menggunakan HAARP untuk mencegah banjir di negaranya sendiri._

 _Hal inilah yang menjadi kontradiksi hingga saat ini. Antara alibi atau hanya konspirasi semata._

 _"Jean, aku tidak tahu akan hal itu." Smith menuturkan apa adanya._

 _"Apa?! Kau bilang tidak tahu? Atau sebenarnya pura-pura tidak tahu? Di mana hati nuranimu? Di mana?!"_

 _Jean membentak Smith yang membuat jiwa Smith jatuh._

 _"Bayi-bayi tak berdosa harus mati akibat ulah kalian yang memanipulasi cuaca. Apa kalian sudah tidak mempercayai adanya murka Tuhan? Kala Dia murka maka habislah kita semua! Perhitungan pun segera dimulai. Tak sadarkah dirimu, Smith!"_

 _Jean frustasi, ia tahu persis jika tidak ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Banyak kelompok yang ikut andil dalam berlangsungnya program HAARP. Dan ia sadar benar jika dirinya sendiri tidak mampu menghentikan hal itu._

 _"Aku tidak habis pikir, semakin maju perkembangan teknologi maka semakin maju pula wabah penyakit yang menyerang penduduk di dunia ini. Penyakit yang kalian buat dan kalian sebarkan melalui burung besi yang berterbangan dengan bebas di angkasa!"_

 _"Jean-" Armin mencoba menghentikan sang teman yang sudah di luar batas._

 _"Tolong, Armin. Biarkan aku melepaskan rasa kesalku terhadap iblis-iblis berwujud manusia ini."_

 _Jean lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan Armin, temannya. Ia terus menerus menggunjing Smith._

 _Smith pun tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena keluarganya terancam. Jujur di dalam hatinya ia menangis, menangis pilu karena ketidakberdayaan dirinya kala ini._

 _'Maafkan aku ...' Batinnya sungguh sangat sakit mendengar semua penuturan Jean._

.

.

.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya negara bagian tenggara Asia yang akan kita targetkan."

Eren menugaskan kepada semua personil timnya untuk segera menyiapkan titik target sebelum mesin itu dinyalakan.

"Eren ..."

Smith yang berada dalam satu tim bersama Eren meminta Eren untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dan segera saja Eren mendekat.

"Prof, ada apa?

Eren sedikit bingung karena tidak seperti biasanya sang profesor memanggil saat akan mulai operasi.

"Eren, sebaiknya kita sudahi. Aku tidak sanggup," ucap Smith lemah.

"Tapi, Prof-"

"Aku tidak mampu hidup berlama-lama dalam gelimpangan dosa seperti ini, Eren," tutur Smith.

"Tapi, Prof. Jika kita tidak melakukan hal ini maka konsekuensi yang akan kita terima sungguh berat dan aku yakin Profesor Smith sudah mengetahuinya."

Smith pun terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Eren. Benar, tak ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini selain menuruti perintah sang _Manager._

"Kami semua siap!"

Tim Eren sudah bersiap untuk menembakkan frekuensi tinggi ke angkasa dengan titik koordinat yang telah ditetapkan sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Prof. Aku tidak dapat membantumu kali ini," bisik Eren lalu ia kembali mendekat kepada timnya.

Smith terlihat begitu bersedih, tersirat dari wajahnya yang seperti menahan genangan air mata.

"Baiklah, tembak!" seru Eren memerintahkan.

Tombol frekuensi tinggi itu dinyalakan, beberapa saat kemudian energi listrik mulai masuk ke dalam antena-antena HAARP. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, 360 antena sudah berfungsi dan menembakkan frekuensi tinggi ke arah langit.

Dalam hitungan jam sesuatu kemudian terjadi di wilayah bagian tenggara benua Asia.

.

.

.

Akhir dari dunia...

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba bumi terguncang hebat. Kawasan di semenanjung Samudra Pasifik merasakan getaran hebat pada waktu sore menjelang malam. Terdengar suara misterius yang menggema di angkasa, suara itu seperti meraung-raung seakan singa yang sedang kelaparan.

Tak lama berselang dari itu, gulungan ombak mulai datang menghampiri pesisir pantai negara-negara di dekat Samudra Pasifik. Ombak maut itu datang begitu cepat menenggelamkan kapal-kapal nelayan dan membuat penduduk yang melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan berteriak histeris.

Ombak setinggi 20 meter itu menghujam pesisir pantai timur Asia Tenggara hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

 **JLEGARRR!**

 **DOOMMMBBB!**

Tsunami itu menyapu bersih seluruh pesisir pantai negara-negara bagian tenggara Asia.

Dalam Tsunami itu tidak ada korban jiwa karena penduduk sudah mewaspai hal ini sebelumnya. Akibat dari seringnya terjadi gempa, pihak pemerintah meminta penduduk mengosongkan wilayah pesisir pantai dan pindah ke pemukiman yang berada di atas bukit, tak jauh dari pesisir pantai.

Tapi sayang, tidak cukup hanya sampai di situ. Gempa terjadi lagi, mengguncang bumi Jepang dengan kekuatan 6,1 skala richter dan Filipina dengan kekuatan 6,4 skala richter disusul menerjang Indonesia dengan kekuatan 6,9 skala richter. Gempa berturut-turtut melanda kawasan negara-negara di Asia.

"Hahahahaha, lihat mereka ketakutan, Saudarku."

Seseorang berjubah hitam tampak tertawa saat melihat siaran ulang terjadinya gempa. Ia tampak puas karena berhasil mempermainkan nyawa manusia.

"Apa kau sudah cukup merasa puas dengan gempa kecil seperti ini, Saudaraku? Bagaimana jika kita membuat yang lebih besar lagi?" tanya seorang pria berjas hitam kepada sang jubah hitam.

"Kau ingin?"

"Tentu saja," jawab pria berjas hitam sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Baiklah, tunggu saja. Kita akan segera menguasai dunia. Hahahahaha."

Sang pria berjubah hitam terlihat mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu ia pukulkan ke dada. Wajah sang iblis berwujud manusia itu akhirnya akan mulai menampakkan diri, hanya tinggal menunggu harinya saja.

Beberapa jam setelah terjadi gempa, hampir seluruh stasiun televisi dunia menyiarkan kabar tersebut. Tentunya kabar ini seketika membuat Mikasa cemas terhadap keadaan sang kekasih. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Jean, karena sudah lebih dari dua minggu Jean tidak memberikannya kabar.

"Jean ... cepat pulang ..."

Mikasa terlihat berdoa sambil memegangi perutnya. Di mana sang janin tengah tumbuh berkembang dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

"Jean, gempa terjadi di Jepang berpusat di Pulau Rishiri, 75 kilometer sebelah selatan, 984 km utara ibukota Tokyo, terjadi pada kedalaman 236 km."

Armin memberikan informasi yang baru saja ia terima lalu segera menyampaikannya kepada Jean yang tengah duduk sambil meneguk beberapa botol bir.

"Dan juga berkekuatan 6,4 skala richter telah terjadi di Filipina, berpusat di 233 km sebelah tenggara kota Sarangani di Pulau Mindanao, terjadi pada kedalaman 12,9 km," lanjut Armin.

Jean tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus meminum botol birnya itu. Tampaknya ia sudah menyerah terhadap ambisinya sendiri.

"Jean ..."

Armin bangkit dari ruangannya berjalan ke arah Jean untuk melihat sang teman.

"Astaga, Jean!"

Armin segera mengambil botol bir terakhir yang diteguk oleh Jean.

"Armin, maaf. Aku merepotkanmu ..."

Jean tidak berdaya, ia tampak sangat terpuruk karena tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan penduduk.

 _'Maafkan aku,'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Gempa itu terus terjadi, membuat seluruh penduduk was-was dan tidak tenang dalam menjalani aktifitas hariannya.

Gempa berkekuatan 6,9 skala richter juga terjadi di Maluku. Tidak ada informasi tentang korban atau kerugian. Tapi, gempa bumi berkekuatan 7,2 skala richter yang terjadi di Filipina pada 15 oktober 2013 silam, telah menewaskan 144 orang."

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/N :

Cerita ini merupakan saduran dari berbagai sumber.

\- haarp-senjata-paling-mutakhir-kemampuannya-mengatur-cuaca-dunia

\- haarp-1-senjata-canggih-pengatur-iklim-dunia-termasuk-tsunami-aceh

\- penyebab-bencana-dunia-as-tutup-program-pemicu-teori-konspirasi

\- haarp-usaha-amerika-serikat-untuk-memanipulasi-cuaca-sebagai-senjata-mematikan

\- youtube-haarp-senjata-pembuat-malapetaka

\- ilusi-atau-nyata-haarp-senjata-pengontrol-cuaca-amerika-serikat

\- melayu/asia-tenggara/2016/02/03/gempa-bumi-426825

.

Pihak Amerika Serikat pada tanggal 21 Desember 2012, secara resmi menyampaikan permintaan maafnya atas segala kehancuran yang ditimbulkan karena penggunaan HAARP. Baik secara sengaja maupun yang direkayasa.

Tapi, apakah permintaan maaf itu cukup untuk menebus jutaan nyawa yang telah melayang akibat penggunaan mesin pemusnah massal tersebut?

Bagaimana menurutmu?

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini hanya sekedar memberikan informasi bukan untuk memprovokasi.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Salam Hangat,

ChiiChan


End file.
